My Little Issue REDUX
by The King of Emerald
Summary: *A REMAKE* Emerald Elegy, a human from the world that Twilight visited, gets trapped in Equestria. Now he's stuck in a world of talking ponies, and apparently, he's been morphed into royalty as well. Will he be able to return to his home, where no one cared? Or will he decide to remain in this new, friendly world?
1. Emerald Elegy

**Okay, so this is how this will work. After careful consideration, I have decided a few things.**

**1) Emerald Elegy will still be a human trapped in a pony body. But instead of being a brony, he will come from the other world, beyond the mirror.**

**2) This takes place shortly after Equestria Girls.**

**3) Emerald Elegy will have a slightly different personality and approach. He was based off of myself when I used to be severely depressed. Also, Blaze will no longer exist.**

**Now, without further ado, let's get this ball rolling.**

XxXxX

One year.

One long, uneventful year has passed since Twilight Sparkle had arrived in their world. One long, uneventful year has passed since Sunset Shimmer had attempted to take over Equestria. And now, it was like it never happened. Well, sort of. Said villainess that attempted to use the Element of Harmony was learning what it meant to be a friend, thanks to the Mane Five that still remained in this world. And the upperclassmen that remembered still paid tribute to their saviors, and some even began to befriend Sunset Shimmer as well.

The freshmen, however, knew nothing about this, and were kept in the dark. After all, how do you explain that a person from another world and a talking dog helped save the school from a student who was crazy enough to try to use magic that she didn't understand?

Yeah, best to keep that a secret.

Now, one of these freshmen was a young man by the name of Emerald Elegy. Unlike most of the students, he was a loner. He didn't belong to a different clique or have many friends. And that was fine by him. After all, who needed friends when you had your music? He stood at a full 5'9" inches, and wasn't exactly the most built person ever. However, he was strong… in heart and voice, anyway. His dark green hair and amber eyes matched his name perfectly, while his skin was a much lighter shade. He wore a simple black t-shirt and blue jeans, since he didn't need to look too fancy. He did, however, have a white bass clef stitched into his shirt.

Now, one would look at Emerald Elegy and think, what's so special about this kid? He didn't exactly look like he did anything special. Well, he's the main character of this story, so back off.

"Hey, loser!" Emerald sighed as he closed his music book. He was sitting at his lunch table, alone as usual. And currently, the two bullies of the class, Snips and Snails, were coming to bug him again, as usual. The shorter, stockier one grinned gleefully. "You got our lunch money ready for us?"

Emerald Elegy sighed again, and wordlessly reached into his pocket, pulling out ten bucks. After all, lunch wasn't cheap. Good thing he had a good job at the local ice cream shop. He held out the cash towards the skinnier, taller one, and watched as it was snatched effortlessly.

The next thing he knew, so was his book.

"Hey!" he cried out, attempting to grab it back. "I need that!"

"Oh please", Snips said, tossing the book behind him. "Everyone knows that you didn't get into the choir this year. You don't need a stupid song book."

The book itself landed onto another table, perfectly coating itself in another student's mashed potatoes. Said student obviously wasn't too happy about that, cause when he turned around, his red eyes were twisted in rage as his beefy form slowly got up from his seat.

"Oh, crud", Snails stuttered. "You messed up Snowflake's lunch." With that, he took off as fast as he could, followed by the blue boy that caused the commotion. Emerald gulped as said beefy student approached his table, the thin book in hand. He said nothing, just watched helplessly as Snowflake took the book in both hands and ripped it in half before handing it back to the poor victim. The green boy only sighed, and took the pieces, looking both aggravated and despondent at the now useless book.

XxXxX

So, school was a flop, today. Well, it was always a flop. At least he got some peace at work after school, though. The Cakes were very nice people to work for, and despite the odd name, they made really good ice cream. And currently, the shop was really packed.

Not much of a surprise when it's a vey hot day.

"Em, we need three vanillas and a hot fudge sundae!" called out Mr. Cake, his lanky body running by with a tray of five cones. Emerald only nodded, and quickly got to work. He was a master with the scoop, and in a few quick swipes of his arms, had three vanilla cones all set. It only took a couple more to have the sundae started, and a couple pumps of hot fudge to finish it up.

"Order up!" he called out, holding the cones. Immediately, three young girls came up, grabbing their cones one by one, and letting out a quick "Thank you" before they moved on. Another girl, more his age, walked up next, shaking her head and letting her blonde hair bounce a bit.

"Thanks, Em", she said, grabbing her hot fudge sundae. "Y'know, I don't think you ever heard my name."

"Oh, come on, Applejack", Emerald said, surprising her. "It's kinda hard to not know you when you get along with so well with Granny Smith." He would have mentioned that said Granny Smith was trying to convince him to ask her out, but that was embarrassing enough to affect anyone that was involved. "She tells me a lot about you and your siblings."

"Oh really?" she said, smirking. "Did she also mention that she's told me you wanna ask me out?" That statement alone elicited a giggle from her, both from his green face turning bright red, and the fact that his jaw was now hanging freely.

"Th-that is a lie! That is a blatant lie!" he retaliated. "I have not made any indications that I wanted to ask ANYbody out!"

"Relax, sugarcube, I'm just pullin' your leg", she teased, giggling even more. "Sorry, but you're not my type." Emerald only let out a sigh of relief, before chuckling himself.

"Yeah, I figured." Before he could elaborate, more, Mrs. Cake called out to him, sending him back to work. He had to go into the back, unaware of a large puddle of ice cream on the ground. As he came back in a hurry, disaster struck.

As soon as Emerald Elegy's foot came in contact with the melting ice cream, he felt himself sliding forward, and just like that, time seemed to slow. He could see himself flying forward toward the ice cream bar, and there was nothing nearby for him to grab onto. Not that he could, mind you; he was carrying a large box of ice cream cones. He could only close his eyes and brace for impact as his impending doom came closer.

**WHAM! **He wasn't big enough to break the freezer containing all of the flavors, but he did hit it pretty hard. The cones went flying, and everyone dove for cover as the sugary sweet crumbs scattered all over the ice cream shop. Emerald was now lying on his back, covered in sugar cone crumbs, and winced as he saw both Mister and Misses Cake look over him, making sure he was okay. After the whole fiasco, the one thing he didn't want to hear began to bubble out.

Someone began to laugh.

That one soon became two, and more and more joined until the whole shop was laughing. Emerald could only close his eyes and cringe as he heard everyone laughing at him. Slowly he got up, with Mr. Cake's help, and moved to clean up his mess when the owners stopped him. "Maybe… you should go home early today, dearie", said Mrs. Cake.

"We'll take care of this", Mr. Cake added. "Just… go cool off."

Emerald Elegy stared for a moment, then slowly nodded. He quickly clocked out, took off the apron that was part of his uniform, and left the shop as quickly as possible. As soon as he was outside, he took off in a run, hiding the tears that threatened to fall.

Was it too much to ask for just one day where everything didn't go wrong? Was it too much to ask for one day where people could be nice to him, or not laugh when he messes up? He felt absolutely horrible, and it wasn't his fault. He didn't stop running until he arrived at Everfree Park, where he finally felt the first tear begin to fall. He then kept moving, hiding among the trees that surrounded the community park. It was probably not a smart move, building a park next to a very large forest, but it didn't matter now.

Finally, now that he was alone, he let the tears fall, silently sobbing. "I-it's just not fair", he said, his tears staining the ground. "I've never asked for this! Why is it whenever something starts to go right, everything starts to go wrong!?" he cried out to the sky. "It's not fair!" After a few minutes of sobbing, he finally managed to calm himself down, although the tears still fell. He began wiping his eyes, still sniffling. "If there was a place where I could fit in… where I wouldn't make a fool of myself every day… it would be perfect." He sighed, and decided to try to make himself feel better. Slowly he began to sing, his voice still shaking.

_I have often dreamed_

_Of a far off place_

_Where a great warm welcome will be waiting for me_

_Where the crowd's will cheer_

_When they see my face_

_And a voice keeps saying, "This is where I"m meant to be"_

As his low, strong voice echoed among the trees, the wind began to pick up ever so slightly. Something began to glow just under him, but he was too focused on his singing to notice.

_I will find my way_

_I can go the distance_

_I'll be there someday_

_If I can be strong_

_I know every mile_

_Will be worth my while_

_I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong._

As soon as the first verse ended, he suddenly had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Emerald Elegy then opened his eyes, looking around confused. Why was everything suddenly getting taller? He didn't think that trees grew that fast. Only when he looked down did he realize why it seemed that way.

Emerald Elegy was sinking into the earth.

With a startled cry, he began clawing at the ground around him, but by the time he had noticed, he was already waist deep into the now glowing ground beneath him. No matter how hard he pulled, he could feel himself getting sucked in by something that was far stronger than him. Just as the earth began closing around his arms, he couldn't help but let out a loud scream, hoping, praying that someone would find him, and pull him away.

No one came as his face sunk into the ground, the earth closing behind him.

At first, it was dark. There wasn't even the smallest speck of light. Then, suddenly, he felt himself falling, and when he looked down, there was a tiny glimmer of hope. As he fell, the darkness melted away into a swirl of colors, every possible bit of the spectrum flowing past him. It felt like something hit his side, because suddenly he began spinning. He moved so fast he became a green tornado, and he screamed even more before plunging once again into darkness.

XxXxX

"Ugh… what hit me?" came his voice. His eyes creaked open, blinking rapidly. The land around him was shrouded by the night, so he could barely make out what he soon decided was a bunch of trees surrounding him. He struggled to stand, but felt a large weight on his back, forcing him onto his hooves to walk on all-

Wait… hooves?

It was only then that Emerald Elegy noticed that he had lost all feeling in his toes and fingers. It was like… they didn't even exist anymore. He flailed to get a better look of his hand, but had to support himself on three of his limbs in order to do so. And from what he could see, there weren't any fingers. "Ugh… if only I could see…" Suddenly a light shone, surrounding him in a pale green light. "Oh… that's better…" He then looked down at his hand…

… only to see an emerald-green hoof instead.

With a startled gasp, he jumped back, landing on his rump. The pale light continued to show his new body, and he could only stare in horror at his new, digit-less feet. And of course, only one logical response filled his mind.

He screamed bloody murder.


	2. Learning the Ropes

After screaming until his voice hurt and he had to go into a coughing it, Emerald Elegy finally stopped, groaning loudly. He breathed heavily, still staring at his hooves, trying to gather his thoughts. Finally when he managed to speak, only one phrase left his mouth- err, muzzle.

"What am I?"

Of course, he had to look behind him, and could see more of his new body. It was most definitely equine of some sort, but judging by his height, he couldn't decide if he was a tall pony, or a short horse. His fur seemed to match his skin color perfectly, and his tail (which presumably meant his mane as well) matched his natural hair color. "What in the world am I?" he said again, circling himself again. That was when he noticed two very unnatural things on his back.

Huge, feathery wings.

"WHAT?!" he yelled, staring. Suddenly, they spread out, showing his impressive wingspan. "Okay, new legs and body, okay, I'm fine with being a horse. But being something that does not exist?!" he cried out, watching as his wings flapped pathetically and futilely. "This is too much!" He suddenly took a deep breath. "Okay, Emerald… calm down… just breathe. There has to be a logical explanation for this." He began pacing slowly, talking slowly to himself. "Okay… the only way that I can see this… is either I have somehow entered a brand new world, where humans do not exist, and in order to adapt, I have been turned into a pegasus with no knowledge on how to fly in the middle of the forest… or I have simply gone insane and none of this is actually real." He suddenly charge, hitting his head hard against a tree, letting out a yelp of pain. "Ouch! Okay… probably not the insane part…" He went to pull away, but made a shocking discovery; his head was stuck. "Oh, come on! Now you're telling me I have a horn, too?! What in the name of the Wondercolts am I supposed to be, a unicorn pegasus hybrid?!"

Suddenly, with a shout, he managed to pull himself out of the tree, realizing that the source of light was coming from his own horn. "Okay… so, new information. I'm a unicorn… pegasus… thing. Insanity is definitely not off the table." He then sighed. "Now, let's get me out of here… and hopefully, find someone who can help me find a way back… home…" The last part of that sentence he said a bit somberly, feeling somewhat saddened at the thought of where he was from. Shaking his head, he began trekking the closest path that he could see, unaware of where he was heading… or what adventures awaited him.

XxXxX

After about 20 minutes, it seemed that Emerald was completely and totally lost. He sighed in aggravation. "20 minutes, no signs, no clearings, no… anything, really. Guess that's what I get for going into a random direction." He sighed, groaning. "Well, I guess I'm stuck in this forest for a long time." That was when his stomach rumbled. "Or until I starve to death. Man, what's a guy gotta do around here to get some grub?"

A sudden snap caught his attention, and he turned, fully alert as his ears shot straight up, pointing toward the source of the noise. "Who's there?" he demanded, already petrified in fear. "I-I've got a horn and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Silence.

Em sighed, before continuing his travel. "Great. Now I'm so spooked up I'm starting to hear-"

**SNAP!**

"SHOW YOURSELF!"

Emerald could feel the power surging in him, as the brightness of the light coming from his horn intensified. Suddenly, it shot off, darting into the trees and causing a mini explosion, forcing the branches of the trees away.

In the middle was a pair of saddlebags. The design was rather simple, with only a couple of brown bags. What interested him, though, was the white bass clef stitched onto it. It reminded him of the design that he had on his shirt back when he was human. That was when he realized something; he had seen that mark elsewhere. Maybe somewhere on his person. But how had he summoned that light?

"Okay… I wished for it to appear, and it appeared last time… maybe if I will it to appear again?" He began focusing, and just like that, the light began glowing around him once more. He then inspected his body once again, and felt his ears lower once he found the bass clef. "Seriously? Of all the places that it could be, it had to be on my butt?!" He sighed, walking over to the saddle bags, and grabbing them with his mouth before placing them on his back. "You know what? Forget it. I'm sure it's nothing important. Just… got a tattoo of a bass clef on my butt." He sighed. "Now, how the hay do I get out of here?"

Just like that, he felt that surge of power again, and suddenly, the trees seemed to move before his very eyes. When they stopped, there was a clear path, and at the end of it seemed to be a small collection of buildings, framed by the beautiful sunrise. Figuring it was just a fluke, Emerald Elegy began to follow the path, hoping that whoever lived there would be able to help him.

"Then again… if there are people here… how am I supposed to get help?" he asked himself suddenly, stopping just at the edge of the forest. "I mean, I'm a pony now… a magical, winged, horned pony. If there are humans, then I'm going to be in serious trouble." He soon shook his head. "But… what if… there are more ponies like me?" He soon grumbled. "Only one way to find out…" With that, he traveled into town.

Whatever lived here, they were certainly more low-tech than anything else. Most of the buildings were made completely out of wood and straw, with little deviations from the simple materials. Some of the buildings were interesting, including one that looked like it was made entirely out of candy. He doubted that it was really made of candy, though, and reluctantly avoided it. He also avoided the building shaped like a carousel and soon found himself walking around the entire town before finding himself behind a very large tree.

At that point, Emerald was completely exhausted. Both the energy that he had spent from the spells he had used and having spent a good chunk of the night in a forest had taken their toll on him. So, reluctantly, he decided to take a short nap. "Look's like I'll have to finish exploring and figure out where I am in the morning." He took his saddle bags off, and soon was lying down in the shade of the tree, drifting into dreamless sleep.


End file.
